jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandography
The following is a bandography of Jimi Hendrix. It contains brief notes about every band in which he has performed, as well as artists and bands for whom he has made a guest appearance. Sorted chronologically by date, this list does not contain artists whom Hendrix has jammed with, only those for whom he has played guitar or supplied vocals. Bands The Velvetones Hendrix's first band was The Velvetones, whom he joined in the summer of 1958. The band lasted with Hendrix for approximately three months, before a lineup change evoked the band's change into The Rocking Teens. The Rocking Teens The Rocking Teens evolved from the remains of The Velvetones in late-1958, with whom Hendrix had played. The band were most probably together until early-/mid-1959, when a number of the members helped form The Rocking Kings. The Rocking Kings After many members of The Rocking Teens left the band, The Rocking Kings were formed in the summer of 1959, with Hendrix on 'bass' (he played a regular guitar). James Thomas (who went on to form Thomas and the Tom Cats) became the band's manager after they jammed with him and his nephew Perry, soon after which Jimi switched to lead guitar. The band played fairly regularly at small local venues and were named "All State Band of the Year" at a competition in Ballard. The Kings went through a number of personnel changes, and eventually split up when only three members were left. Thomas and the Tom Cats Thomas and the Tom Cats was built around the remains of The Rocking Kings in the summer of 1960. The band played regularly throughout the year and Hendrix remained with them, even leaving school without graduating just to continue playing guitar. After a lineup change in 1961, Hendrix was arrested in May and joined the army, thus effectively ending the band. The King Kasuals Hendrix,LT Charles Washington,Jimmy Darden, Billy Cox (bass) and , Gary Ferguson (drums) formed The King Kasuals in January 1962 whilst in the army. After a lineup change the band earned a regular spot playing at the Club Del Morocco in Nashville, and in their time backed such artists as Nappy Brown, Carla Thomas, and Ironing Board Sam. Jimi and Billy reunited after their discharges from the service, and ending up moving back to Nashville. They reformed the band with different members though late in the year, they left to focus on other projects. Bob Fisher and the Bonnevilles Hendrix and Billy Cox, still working together, teamed up with another old army friend, guitarist Larry Lee, and joined Bob Fisher and the Bonnevilles for their month-long tour in late-1963. During the tour they also provided backing for The Marvelettes and Curtis Mayfield and the Impressions. Hendrix played with Bob Fisher and the Bonnevilles from July to December 22,1963 Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers Hendrix left for Vancouver in late-1963 and joined Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers. The band had a regular performance spot at Dante's Inferno nightclub, though Jimi's involvement was short-lived as he left again around March. "Gorgeous" George Odell The Isley Brothers Hendrix joined The Isley Brothers as in early summer-1964, possibly December. It was around this time that the band recorded a song. Sam Cooke dssdLittle Richard Hendrix became Little Richard's full-time guitarist late in 1964, and toured with him in 1965. The band played a number of large gigs, and recorded a few studio tracks between May and July. Jimmy also played guitar with Richard's backing band, The Upsetters, for Buddy & Stacey, when they appeared on Night Train. Hendrix was either fired for missing the tour bus, or left of his own accord, but in June or July 1965, Hendrix stopped playing with Little Richard. Curtis Knight and the Squires Hendrix was first introduced to Curtis Knight on October 5th, 1965, and joined the band the same month. "How Would You Feel", a cover of Bob Dylan's "Like a Rolling Stone", was recorded the day after Knight and Hendrix first met, and the band recorded four more songs within the year. In 1966, more recording sessions took place and the band performed at various concerts, before sdsddsdJimmy left in late-May. In mid-1967, however, Hendrix returned to The Squires to play on three more studio tracks. Joey Dee and the Starliters Hendrix joined Joey Dee and the Starliters around late-October/early-November 1965. The band completed a 10-day tour of Massachusetts in late-November and Jimmy left the band in December to concentrate on working with Curtis Knight and the Squires. King Curtis .]] Carl Holmes and the Commanders Jimmy James and the Blue Flames The Jimi Hendrix Experience When Chas Chandler discovered Hendrix playing with the Blue Flames, he brought him to England to build a band around him. Through auditions, bassist Noel Redding and drummer Mitch Mitchell were hired to play in The Jimi Hendrix Experience. From October 6th, 1966 until their last performance on June 29th, 1969, The Experience Gypsy Sun and Rainbows When Noel Redding left The Jimi Hendrix Experience he was quickly replaced by Billy Cox, and Larry Lee, Juma Sultan and Jerry Velez were also added to the band. This new, larger unit debuted at the famous Woodstock Festival as Gypsy Sun and Rainbows, though after a couple of performances soon broke down. that was after Woodstock Band of Gypsys When Gypsy Sun and Rainbows split up, Hendrix felt it necessary to return to the familiar trio format. With the departure of Mitch Mitchell, drummer/vocalist Buddy Miles was brought in to join Hendrix and Cox. Known as the Band of Gypsys, the three black musicians performed at the famous Fillmore East on December 31st, 1969 and January 1st, 1970; performances which were recorded and partly compiled for Band of Gypsys. The Band of Gypsys was also short-lived, however, when Miles was dismissed from the band in early 1970. The Cry of Love When Miles left the Band of Gypsys, Experience and Rainbows drummer Mitch Mitchell was brought back again in a new band known unofficially as The Cry of Love. This band toured the U.S. and recorded many of the songs intended to be released on First Rays of the New Rising Sun, and only split up when Jimi Hendrix died on September 18th, 1970. Guest appearances Don Covay and the Goodtimers Hendrix played guitar on two tracks with Don Covay and the Goodtimers: "Can't Stay Away", recorded on May 13th, 1964, and "Mercy, Mercy", recorded on May 18th, 1964. Rosa Lee Brooks Hendrix worked with Rosa Lee Brooks in 1965, playing guitar on two songs: "My Diary" and "Utee". Frank Howard and the Commanders Hendrix and Billy Cox played their respective instruments on "I'm So Glad" and "I'm Sorry for You" with Frank Howard and the Commanders. Buddy & Stacey Hendrix played guitar on Buddy & Stacey's cover of "Shotgun" live on Night Train in June/July 1965. Owen Grey The Icemen Jimmy recorded a few songs with The Icemen sometime in (probably early) 1966. The songs were "(My Girl) She's a Fox", "(I Wonder) What It Takes" and "Under the Table". Esther Phillips Hendrix played guitar with Esther Phillips at the Atlantic Party at the Prelude Club, New York in May 1965/6. Billy LaMont Hendrix played guitar on LaMont's "Sweet Thang", though his part may have been recorded at a different time to LaMont's, so they may technically have never worked together. References Links *Early Hendrix 'Bold text'